


Open Your Eyes

by kaikai1360



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Amnesiac Keith (Voltron), Angst, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Slow Burn, botw au, ill add tags as i go, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikai1360/pseuds/kaikai1360
Summary: "..."The first thing that he'd ever experienced was the sound of her voice."Open your eyes."~~~~Kidge Botw AU!!
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Keith wakes up in a magic bathtub with no memories, makes friends with an old man, and decides he'll save the world.**
> 
> Disclaimer! None of the characters in this chapter belong to me!! they are the property of DreamWorks animation. most of the plot and settings belong to Nintendo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! This is the very first fic I've decided to publish because I REALLY like this idea, and no one else was gonna write it so...
> 
> **Many thanks to NovemberNights and BlueDemon1995 for looking through this chapter and suggesting edits! y'all really made this story so much more bearable to read!!**
> 
> For those who have never played botw or any Zelda game ever...  
> Not much you need to know about Zelda lore in this chapter. I guess one thing to note is that Keith, Pidge, and Zarkon are Link, Zelda, Ganon respectively. Other characters will come in soon enough!
> 
> I've also made some changes to the plot of botw, just to fit the story better!
> 
>  **feel free to comment any question you have! I'm always open to constructive criticism**  
>  Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time. How much time had passed?

It felt so long since she's seen the sun. Since she saw any type of light. She couldn't even bring herself to remember what warmth felt like.

Yet, despite this, her skin itched terribly. Like she was being burned alive.

She couldn't move. Couldn't _think_! What is this place? Why is it so Uncomfortable?

_Out of the three of us, you've always been the wise one._ Someone or something speaks. 

_I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out what's happening._

Whatever was here with her, it gave off a dangerous vibe.

 _Who are you?_ she wanted to call out. _Where are we?_

But her mouth refused to open.

Oh. Wait

That's right.

The memories rushed back all at once, reminding her of her pitiful fate.

She was in Hyrule castle, her home turned prison, holding back the greatest evil the world had ever known. 

So much time had passed, it was becoming hard to differentiate her power from that of the calamity’s.

But, all that will change soon.

Gazing into the distance, a grand plateau catches her eye.

Pray, the goddesses are merciful.

_Oh, they will be merciful,_ the voice adds on.

_But to whom?_

* * *

"..."

The first thing that he'd ever experienced was the sound of her voice. 

"Open your eyes."

And for a moment, he would have been content with just that. Nothing else mattered.

"Open your eyes."

But then, his other senses slowly came back to him. Cool water surrounded him, like a cradle. A warm blue glow on the back of his eyelids, tempting him back into unconsciousness. 

There was also the overwhelming sense that he needed to _breathe_.

"Open your eyes."

Gasping, the air rushed into his lungs, only to be expelled just as fast. He peeled his eyes open slowly as he panted, giving himself time to adjust to the sudden brightness. to the intensity of it all.

"Wake up, Keith."

The voice sounded so close, like its source was right above him. However, when his eyes focused, no one was there.

He was alone.

"Keith," the voice spoke up again, prompting him to raise himself to better search for this mysterious person. Maybe she was hiding somewhere in the room? Why would she be hiding?

He looked down, only then noticing his bare form.

The blood immediately rushed to his cheeks, maybe she wasn't _hiding_ from him, rather, helping him preserve his modesty. 

It helped only slightly, that the room was shrouded in a thick fog of dust, as if no being other than himself had been here for a very long time. 

He looked around the room for something he could use to cover himself up. Any type of clothing, or even a piece of loose fabric.

Instead, he spotted a pedestal, made of the same dark blue material as that of the rest of his surroundings.

Both of his feet hit the floor. The sensation of dry, solid ground was strange, but not uncomfortable. It took him a while to get used to, but he eventually found his balance.

He approached the pedestal cautiously as if it would attack him somehow. Upon getting closer, it whirled to life. Keith jumped back, shocked, but then realized he was completely safe when it stopped moving. 

There was a strange rectangular object raised like it was being offered to him.

"That is the Sheikah Slate," the voice explained. 

"Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."

Deciding to trust the voice (what choice did he have, anyway?), he plucked the slate off, and it lit up, revealing a symbol similar to the design of the pedestal. A singular eye with a teardrop underneath.

Suddenly, the wall in front of him started vibrating. It ascended into the ceiling, revealing another room connected to the current one.

This room, Keith noted while stepping inside, was just like the previous one. There was another pedestal at the end as well, and the entire room was also made of the same strange material.

But what caught his eye was the chest sitting in one corner, moldy and deteriorated. He opened the chest in curiosity and was thrilled to find a set of clothing, well, rags, that was only marginally too small for him. The damage wasn't _too_ bad. It would last him until he found a proper set of clothing.

He quickly donned the thin beige shirt and rough tan trousers and was relishing his newfound privacy, when he remembered the other pedestal.

"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal," the voice echoed, "that will show you the way."

Obeying her orders, Keith placed the slate on the smooth surface. There was a noise, and it glowed blue, as the one in the previous room had.

"Authenticating..." words magically appeared on the slate. 

If Keith hadn't just woken up in a bathtub naked, with no recollection of how he got there, and a disembodied voice being his only guide, he guesses he would have been surprised.

"Sheikah Slate confirmed," more words replaced the previous ones. The room began to rumble.

The wall in front of him once again started to disappear. But instead of revealing another room, warm, bright streams of light came rushing in, bathing his surroundings in gold.

He raised a hand to cover his eyes as the sunlight crashed into his face full force.

"Keith," the voice said again. This time, though, she sounded sad and almost desperate.

"Yes?" asked Keith. There was a strange burn in his throat. It felt so coarse and dry. Well, this _was_ the first time he’d spoken since who knows when, so that would explain the discomfort

"Keith, I... I’m so happy to see you again," the hesitation in her voice for some reason filled Keith with heartache. Whoever she was, he badly wanted to comfort her. 

"I can't stay with you long, I have to fulfill my duty, and so do you."

"Wait! Don't go yet!" he urges into the empty room, desperate to not have his only solace leave him.

“I don't know what I'm supposed to do!”

"Keith, you are the light" she replied, voice trembling slightly.

" _Our_ light, that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now... go!"

"That doesn't help! What do you _mean_ I'm the light?! I just woke up! I can barely even see the light!" he cried out in frustration. But the voice didn't answer back.

Groaning, he realized that whoever this person was, she wasn't listening to him anymore.

He turned back to the newly opened passage. and started heading towards the exit. There was a small ledge he needed to climb up, which looked like it used to be a flight of stairs, now turned to rubble by time. 

The end grew brighter and brighter and he walked faster and faster until he broke out into a sprint, and suddenly, the light surrounded him, quite literally a breath of fresh air.

He couldn't stop running. The feel of the grass below him, of the wind that blew through his long dark hair, was _surreal_. 

Stopping at the edge of a cliff, the view left him awestruck. The land in front of him was so vast and rich and _alive_ , and it filled him with an inexplicable sense of pride and hope.

Lush, green trees spread out as far as the eye could see, there were distant mountains, peaks dusted in snow, and even one that spewed smoking lava. In the center of it all, a castle stood ruined, one of its towers missing, but magnificent nonetheless.

It was Gorgeous.

And there was so much sound as well! The grass rustling, crickets chirping, birds singing their hearts out, and— 

—footsteps?

Turning his head to his right, he noticed the unmistakable moving figure of another living being. 

The person stared at him for a few seconds, before to what looked like a small cave with a campfire. heading

_Maybe they have food,_ Keith thought, noticing how his stomach rumbled angrily.

He hoped so, he mused as he walked. When was the last time he had a meal? When was the last time he'd ever eaten _anything_?

With his mindset on pleasing his stomach, he didn't notice the obstacle he was headed for.

"Oof!" whimpering as his face made contact with the ground, Keith picked himself up and turned to see what had tripped him, prepared to find another artifact that the mysterious voice may have left for him.

A stick

A damn stick.

He angrily grabbed the tree branch and nearly chucked it away.

Then he remembered that he had no protection of his own, and was about to meet a total stranger, the only other living being on this seemingly desolate land. He had no way of knowing what this stranger's intentions were.

Why were they living here, all alone? 

There had to be others… The voice had to belong to someone, after all. Where could they be?

His grip on the branch tightened. Better keep it ready, just in case.

Cautiously approaching the stranger, he was ready to leap into action the moment he sensed that something was off. The old man, Keith assumed, from his obvious gray beard, was tending to the fire, and seemed like he was engrossed in his task.

A sweet smell wafted into his nose. The man was cooking something, which meant that he had food. His stomach growled, very loudly.

"Fuck!" he hissed at the noise, and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth sheepishly, but it had been in vain. 

"My boy, there's no need for that kind of language." The old man chuckled. He stabbed the apple he was baking with a stick and offered it to Keith.

"If you’re hungry, just ask! I'm rarely blessed with the company of another human being, so I have plenty to go around."

A suspicious man was offering him food. That should have set off all the alarms in his head… but at that moment, he was far too hungry to think logically.

Keith gratefully accepted the gift, and took a huge bite, completely forgetting that it had come straight from the fire. 

"Slow down now!" the man cried out in alarm, handing Keith a waterskin, which he greedily emptied.

"You must be starving to have eaten that apple straight away!" the man laughed, "I don't blame you. Baked apples are one of the only comforts I have left." 

_Well, that’s kind of depressing…_ Keith thought to himself.

But that still doesn’t explain where everyone else went. He still found the man shady as Hell.

"So, boy, what's your name? Where are you from? Let's chat a bit while you wait for your apple to cool down"

"I- uh- I think my name is Keith?" he offered. That’s what the voice had called him… Should he mention that? Is that normal?

The old man looks puzzled, "You think?" 

Probably not normal. Better not mention waking up naked in a cave either. "I’m not sure where I'm from, or even where I am..." he admitted. 

The man hummed and appeared to contemplate Keith's words. 

He seemed harmless enough, Keith concluded after observing him closely. About the same build as him, dressed in an old coat and hood. No weapons, at least not any that were visible. 

His hair and beard seemed more white than grey, now that Keith thought about it. Pure white, like all the color, had been meticulously scrubbed away. 

But most curiously though, was the red marking on his forehead, which looked just like the symbol on his slate.

Keith couldn't help but stare. 

"I see you eyeing my tattoo," the man smiled. "Well, since you’ve already introduced yourself, I suppose it's time _I_ do." 

"I am simply an old Sheikah fool who decided to live the rest of his days in peace, out on this lonely rock."

"I've heard of- of the word Sheikah before," Keith blurted out. He removed the slate from where it was positioned on his hip, tied in place with a thin piece of twine that he found.

"If you're going to ask if I had left that there for you, then I'm sorry, but I did not," he chuckled. Keith felt his hope evaporate. Maybe he would never get to find out who that mysterious voice was, or anything about himself.

"I'm afraid I don't have much that I can tell you, Keith," apologized the old man.

"Can you at least tell me where I am?"

"This,” he motioned to their current environment, “is the great plateau." 

"Legend has it, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule." He got up from his spot and pointed at a ruined, church-like building that wasn't too far away from where they were.

"That temple there... long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. 

Ever since the fall of the kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay" 

"Yet another forgotten entity," the old man turned to face Keith again, a strange tone of sadness in his voice.

"A mere ghost of its former self."

For a moment, Keith _swore_ the old man's eyes flashed turquoise. But the next they went back to dark red.

After finishing his apple, he bid the old man goodbye.

“And where will you be going?” he asked Keith, once again tending to the fire.

“I’m... not sure,” Keith replied, sheepishly.

“I guess I’ll go look around... maybe I’ll find something that might jog my memory.”

He received a nod in reply.

* * *

There was an ax stuck in a tree stump. It looked well worn but still usable. 

Just as he managed to tug it from the stump, a high-pitched cry rang through the air.

He felt a bit of hope fill him. Maybe this place wasn’t quite as deserted as he thought.

But upon turning around, instead of another Hylian, he saw a bright red creature coming straight at him. It had a stick raised in the air, preparing to strike. 

Keith immediately knew that whatever this was, it couldn’t be reasoned with.

His body moved instinctively, swinging his newly acquired ax. And before the creature could even land a hit on Keith, its head was sliced off and rolling on the ground.

Sickly purple blood stained the ground _and_ Keith’s trousers. 

He groaned in annoyance. He just got these!

Then the monster started evaporating, quite literally, into a purple fog before dispersing into the atmosphere. Even the blood on his clothes had vanished. Keith was still uneasy.

What the hell just happened? He was pretty sure that one doesn't simply vanish upon dying. 

And why did it even attack him in the first place, what did _he_ do?

Whatever that creature was, it wasn’t very happy to see Keith.

* * *

Wandering around aimlessly had led him to the temple of time. Something about it— he couldn’t explain what exactly— had beckoned him. 

He stood in one of the three old, crumbled chapels that lead up to the main temple. It was decorated with green banners and gold-plated flowers. But the color has long since faded from the fabric and the gold had tarnished, making the flowers seem withered. 

There was also an intricate design etched into the ground. At the center of it, was another strange symbol, a circle surrounded by two crescents

Farore. 

A name came to mind, but nothing else. Keith smacked his head frantically, hoping more memories would resurface. But to no avail. 

With no choice left, he had to quell his curiosity and move on.

Near the entrance of the temple, he takes out another one of those squealing monsters with ease. Just a single strike to the back of its skull. It didn't even know he was there. 

It’s a shame really, they’re kind of cute if he squinted hard enough.

It scared him a bit, how easy killing came to him. The weapon felt so natural in his hands like it was what he was born to do. 

Isn't that a scary thought? Being created only to _destroy_. 

The temple, from where he first saw it, looked quite intact. Upon entering he realized he’d been wrong about that.

The entire side that was out of his view had collapsed, and the local flora had grown over the rubble. It was beautiful, in a tragic way.

It seemed that one of the pillars holding up the left of the roof had given up, and the others quickly followed suit. 

Pews still lined the interior, and although the wood had rotted and collapsed, he could easily imagine hundreds of people seated there, dressed to the nines, all in deep prayer towards the Goddesses of Hyrule.

There would be a choir, maybe even a pianist, singing and playing ancient hymns.

And there would be a princess, there was always a princess, who was the goddess herself, reincarnated as a mortal, so that she may live amongst and protect her beloved people. 

(It's how this story is written.)

It would have been a sight to behold.

But that was in the past, and he was in the present.

And at present, he couldn't ignore the giant, spider-like statues that now littered the collapsed area.

They were gigantic, almost twice as tall as Keith was. They all seemed to be trying to find a way to the roof of the temple, scaling the walls and latching onto the frames of the temple's stained glass windows. 

That, Keith deduced, was probably why the temple fell, taking down the dozens of mechanical beasts with it. 

It was a good thing it had. He wasn't keen on finding out what they'd be like alive. 

At the very end of the temple, was another giant statue. Instead of instilling fear, this omitted a sense of peace. 

A woman, covered in shawls with her hands together in prayer. Her eyes were cast skyward, into the heavens. 

She would have looked like a completely normal worshipper, praying to a god, if it weren't for the wings folded on her back, hinting at her more sacred nature. 

She looked like a goddess, yet here she was, praying in the mortal realm, with both feet firmly planted on the earth.

For some reason, the statue reminded him of the voice. Divine, yet, so vulnerable. 

When will he hear her again, he wonders?

"..." 

If he closes his eyes and concentrates, he can almost imagine her speaking to him now.

"Keith..."

It was so clear in his mind, like she was actually there. He couldn't wait to hear them speak again. 

"Keith!"

Wait.

"Keith!" the voice repeated, for what must have been the fourth time. Keith's spine snapped straight when it dawned on him that it was _really_ her calling for him.

She must have realized that she finally got Keith's attention, as he heard soft laughter. His face burned in embarrassment.

“Keith, head for the point marked on your Sheikah slate” she instructed. 

His slate vibrated slightly. Upon inspection, he found that there was a small gold dot on its screen and an arrow that moved whenever he did. 

The arrow was him, he realized and the gold dot was where she was directing him to.

* * *

Following the slate proved a simple task, the gold dot wasn’t too far from where he was currently at.

What stumped him, was when his destination appeared to be a pile of rocks.

Was the owner of the voice under the rocks?

Then he spotted a small crevice, barely wide enough to fit him, but it was wide enough to tell that the inside of the formation was hollow.

The floor inside was strange. it looked like the same blue material from the room which he woke up in. Something was protruding out of the ceiling. It Looked Like a massive, blunt stalactite, also the same stuff like the floor.

There is another pedestal inside as well. Although this one looked different. it had a shallow rectangular hole, the perfect fit for a Sheikah slate.

He slotted the slate into the pedestal. It started, whizzed, and more words appeared.

"Sheikah tower activated." 

This was a tower? It honestly looked more like a cave.

"Watch out for falling rocks." 

_Wait, what?_

Too little warning, too late, and the rockfall knocks him to the floor.

* * *

The ground began to shake. Not just on the plateau, but the entirety of Hyrule.

Some thought it was an earthquake, others thought that the monstrosity of Hyrule castle had finally decided to expand its territories.

but they didn't expect gargantuan, ancient towers to burst out of the earth, so tall that they made even the largest settlements seem minuscule.

The old man watched the plateau's tower rise from his cave, as the nearby Bokoblins scurried into the trees for protection.

* * *

When Keith regained consciousness, he was five feet away from nearly plummeting to his death. 

"What the-!?" he jumped to his feet, to find that the strange floor of the cave had risen. The rocks had been concealing a gazebo-like structure, which was located at the top of the tower. 

He heard a beep come from his slate, still wedged inside the pedestal.

"Distilling local information..." it read.

The stalactite started glowing blue with text that Keith couldn't recognize. The text moved, sliding down the strange rock, until it collected into a liquid that was the same luminescent blue. 

The single drop of liquid became too heavy to hold its weight, and it fell onto the screen of his slate, disappearing into its crevices.

The slate made another noise, and the screen changed once more.

It showed him the arrow that was supposed to represent him again, but this time, there was a detailed map of his surroundings. The image zoomed out, showing him even more land.

"Map of the kingdom of Hyrule extracted.”

His eyes widened in shock. 

Hyrule was massive!

The slate raised itself out of the pedestal, and Keith took it, tying it back on his hip.

He was about to turn around, to find a way down the tower, (maybe he could just jump off? ...would he survive?) when out of the blue—

"Remember... " 

It was soft, but he was sure that it was her voice again. this time, it sounded like it was coming from an actual direction.

"Try..."

He swiveled around to see the only thing of note in that direction was the old castle.

"Try to remember..."

There was a light, coming from just below the castle's peak

He rushed to the edge of the tower to get a closer look as the voice continued.

"You have been asleep, for the past 100 years..." 

W-what?

"The beast..." The ground started growling, a strange mist, not unlike the purple fog that appeared when he killed those creatures, arose, slowly shrouding the castle.

"When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end"

Then the fog started taking shape, to something akin to a serpent with a boar's head. It roared, loud and thundering, causing birds to scatter into the sky.

"Now then... You must hurry Keith! Before it's too late..." the voice faded, but the monstrous fog remained, circling the ancient castle.

He was alone once again.

* * *

After much contemplation, Keith decided that jumping off the tower would be stupid and painful.

Instead, further inspection of the tower showed that there were three holes on the floor of the gazebo. Two were blocked off by rubble, but the third had a platform underneath that was close enough for Keith to jump on without injuring himself. 

Well, the wall that connected the platform to the tower looked climbable. If something went wrong, he could simply climb back up.

He jumped, hoping that it was stable, and not just there for decorative purposes.

A sigh of relief escaped him when he realized he was still alive. 

And there seemed to be another platform to his left, so he jumped down to that one, and then the next, and so on until he was only a few feet away from the ground. 

Just as he was about to leap off the last platform, something startled him.

"AHOY THERE SON!" 

Keith jolted and slipped, "sHIT-" one foot over the edge, and down he went. 

Well, at least the dirt was soft.

He heard laughter. The deep baritone was one that he recognized. He got up and glared at the old man, who was folding a contraption that was made from cloth wrapped around a wooden frame. 

"My, my... it would seem we have quite the enigma here," he inspected the tower, a small smile on his face. "This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another"

Keith had noticed the towers as well. They had all glowed orange before changing blue, with corresponding icons for each tower appearing on his map.

"It's almost as though, some long-dormant power has suddenly awoken."

Keith thought back to the voice, and the thick fog that surrounded the castle. It was all obviously connected... 

Just what had he evoked? He groaned inwardly.

He should have just stayed asleep.

"If you don't mind my asking..." the old man roused him back from his thoughts.

"Did anything... strange happen? While you were up on that tower?" 

Keith looked at the tower for half a moment, wondering if he ought to trust the man.

Might as well. Keith crossed his arms "...I heard a voice."

"A voice, you say? Did you recognize this voice? Maybe it was someone you knew." the old man suggested.

"I don’t know," Keith shrugged. "I've been hearing it ever since I woke up, but no names come to mind." 

Was it just him, or did the old man straighten a bit upon hearing that?

"Well, that's... unfortunate," he quickly turned in the other direction. Keith couldn’t see his face but could feel his disappointment. 

"I assume you've caught sight of the atrocity surrounding the castle," he pointed in the direction of the fog.

"That... is calamity Zarkon," for some reason, hearing the name drove fear deep into Keith's heart. It was something he wouldn't mind if he never remembered.

"One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the entire kingdom of Hyrule to ruin. It appeared suddenly, and destroyed everything in its path," the old man spat. It was clear that Zarkon wasn't well-liked.

"So many innocent lives were lost that day," he said, softer, with eyes cast downwards.

"Did... Did you lose someone to calamity Zarkon?" Keith asked. 

Despite Keith having referred to him as an old man, there's no way he’d be _that_ old. He looked like he was probably 50, at most!

"... something like that," the old man replied with a mysterious smile.

That didn't answer his question, Keith thought. 

The old man reminded him of the voice. Both were unnecessarily cryptic—and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"For a century, Hyrule Castle has been holding back all that evil. But not for much longer. It's waiting for its strength to build up so that when given freedom, it can take out the entire world in a single blow." 

"I must ask you, courageous one, do you intend to make your way to the castle?" the old man eyed him, clearly expecting a certain answer.

"I do" Keith replied confidently. He would stop it; after all, he wasn't a fan of dying, not after he'd just woken up. He has too many unanswered questions.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" the old man sighed, "here on this isolated plateau, we’re surrounded on all sides with steep cliffs, with no way down. If you were to jump down, well... no death would be more certain, or more foolish," he warned.

"But!" he exclaimed when he saw Keith's shoulders starting to sag.

"If you were to have a paraglider like mine... that would be a different story."

"Paraglider?" 

The old man smirked, “Caught your interest, have I? I certainly didn't come soaring down here with my own wings, you know.”

Which means… he could use it to get off the plateau… He just needed the old man to give it to him first...

“Hand it over!” Keith demanded, hoping that he would give it up without a fight. He probably looked dumb, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

"Slow down now!" the old man laughed. "Nothing in life comes for free, my boy"

Keith was unimpressed. "You gave me that baked apple a while ago."

.

.

.

The old man sighed, changing tactics. "... Anyways! How about, I trade you this paraglider for a bit of _treasure_ that slumbers nearby..."

He motioned for Keith to follow him, and lead him to the top of a small hill.

"That structure there, do you see it?" he pointed at a... thing. It glowed gold, just like the Sheikah towers did before becoming blue. 

"It started glowing the exact moment the towers rose from the ground. I'd think that a thing like that would hold some kind of treasure, don't you?"

Well, Keith was curious to see what the inside would look like. Maybe there would be more information for him there… it wouldn't hurt to take a look...

"Get me that treasure, and in return, I'll trade you my paraglider."

"We have a deal, old man."

* * *

Smt I sadly had to edit out:

"So, boy, what's your name? where are you from? let's chat a bit while you wait for your apple to cool down"

“Uh- I-”

“...Yes?”

“Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair-”


End file.
